From a Broken Soul To A Mended Heart
by puppy-ears
Summary: Kagome's father died and she became cold. Then she moved what will happen when she meets a hanyou, demon slayer , and a perverted monk? Only time will tell. first fanfiction please be nice. INUXKAG SANXMIR SESSXRIN
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story it's a one-shot so yeah I hope you enjoy it.

Oh yeah and I don't own Inuyasha only in my dreams.

I was sitting in my room just reading a good book. Then I heard my mother cry "oh dear god what happened to you?" I heard a thump. 'I wonder what that was.' I thought as I put my book down. I got up and walked over to the door.

I walked down the hallway until I got to the living room. I saw what my mother had yelled at. I just stared my mouth gapping a hole. I was parlzied (sp?) just think 'who would do that to daddy.'

My daddy was covered in blood. There where gashes all over the deepest ones running up and down his back. He was so coved and soaked in blood that I almost didn't know who he was. Not until he said "kagome come here darling," he said there was a strong accent of pain in his voice. It was so strong when he talked to Kagome it felt like she could feel the pain.

"Y…yes daddy," she said as she walked to him.

Daddy, Mr. Higurashi. Stared at his daughter Kagome. She had soft brown hair past her shoulders, the bluest eyes that you'd ever see, and a smile that could light up a ferule. But today she wasn't smiling; today she looked like she was using everything in her to not cry. Her outfit was even sad as if she had known this was going to happen. She was wearing a long black skirt that you wouldn't think a seven year old would have. She was also wearing a black formal dress shirt and her hair was down.

"Kagome my darling daughter I won't be in this world much longer," he was then cut off by his wife "don't say such things you're going to make, you have to what will we do if you go." Then his wife busted into tears. Mr. Higurashi had been on the floor this whole time. (That thump earlier was him falling)

"I know that you're having a break down and all but could you move me to the couch?" asked Mr. Higurashi trying to make a joke. They moved him to the couch. Then he explained what had happened, why he was attacked. "You see I got in trouble with some people I owed them $2, 00,000,000. They have been tracking me sense before you where born Kagome," he looked at them he was ashamed o what he had done, and what it was going to do to his family.

"That's why we all was had to move." Said Kagome.  
"yes dear and I'm sorry I put you thought that. Well any way they finally got, but as you know I didn't have the money so they did this to me this is my punishment. Now I have a few last things I wish for you." He paused. His wife had stopped crying. " I wish for you my wife, and my child to be happy. And I wish that you would take this gift from me Kagome." He handed her a box inside the box was a necklace. It was black, red, green, and blue all dark colors. "It's called the tusbin your true love will have one just like it, it was for your birthday in three days but I guess I'm not going to make it I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"I love you both" said Mr. Higurashi. Those where his last words.

"I love you to daddy" said Kagome as she finally lost the battle to keep tears in. they came running down her face.

i hope you liked it it's not over i want 3 reviews before i update


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That was 5 years ago. Kagome was seven when her father died. Now she  
was 12 and in middle school 8th grade. Sense the day Kagome's father  
died she showed no emotion other then anger.  
Beep  
Beep  
CHRUNCH  
"Damn alarm clock." Said Kagome as she got out of bed. Her room was  
mostly white, and an assortment of different shades of gray. Kagome  
got up toke a shower and went to her closet. She picked out a black  
shirt that was too big it said "who asked you?" in white. A pair of  
baggy jeans, and a pair of old sneakers.  
"Kagome come on dear you're going to be late." Yelled Kagome's mother  
Lara. Lara had been able to do what her husband had told her she had  
been able to stay happy and be happy. Kagome on the other hand just  
felt numb without her father. She felt as if she carried the sorrow  
and pain for both of them.  
Kagome walked down stairs to the kitchen where her mother  
was. It amazed her how her mother could just act like nothing happened  
like Kagome never had a father.  
" morning Mom," said Kagome she use to show more feeling, then she  
only showed them to her mother, and now she showed no feelings other  
then anger. Kagome grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the door to  
go to school. It was like this every morning.Get up, get ready, go to  
school, come home, do her homework , go to bed.  
" honey i have something to tell you." Lara said as her daghter was  
about to leave for school. " where going to move in three days."  
" whatever dosen't matter." said Kagome as she walked out the door.  
'i don't care if where moving to only thng i'll miss is this house."  
thought Kagome.  
the day of the move cameand left.


End file.
